God
God is the patron deity of the Christian mythos, and the ruler of Heaven. Said to have created all of humanity, God possesses an immense power of creation, using it to steer humanity towards a brighter future. Though, both God and his angels rarely involve themselves in human affairs, obscuring his existence as nothing but a mere tale for the faithful. Throughout the history, he has had rare influence over the direction of the world, though is adamant in dealing with his former right-hand, Lucifer. History Creation In the beginning, there was nothingness; just a vastness of darkness that stretched over the cosmos and beyond. There came into being a deity who only referred to himself as God. With his mighty powers, he brought forth into existence the world as we know it; Earth. Or, so the Bible says. With no factual evidence to suggest this, many believe God's existence to be a pure falsification. In reality, God does very well exist, though events proceeded not as one would imagine. Earth was born from the fires of a cataclysm unknown, and it was eventual that this planet would house sentient life. Dinosaurs once roamed the Earth; mighty lizards with teeth and claws, and fantastic predators, masters of the hunt. While their presence did eventually dwindle, God saw fit to create a new species to roam the Earth. One made in his own image, in fact. Lucifer's Fall The creation of the humans saw to it that Earth would be populated by a species that could learn and grow, and adapt to the ever-changing world around them. As these humans evolved and changed, one of God's angels grew weary of the decisions made. God's right hand, Lucifer, saw these humans as weak and inferior. God had expected all of his angels to love and adore these creatures, as they would bring about a rapid change on Earth. Lucifer could share no love for such creations, believing them to be below his power. For having such radical differences in opinion, Lucifer attempted to rebel against God, but was quickly struck down. For his sins, Lucifer was made an example. He was cast down from the heavens above, along with all who still followed him. Many angels fell that day, streaking through the sky like a fireball. They descended, further and further until reaching a new place where sinners like them would be welcome. This place came to be known as Hell, with the fallen angels eventually becoming the Fallen. Lucifer accepted his position as ruler over this dimension, but forever plotted to take his revenge on the father that betrayed him so readily. The First War Many years after Lucifer's fall from heaven, the first war came about. This war marked the first time that angels and demons entered a deadly struggle, hoping to dominate the opposing side. Though God clearly had the upper hand, it became evident that Lucifer eagerly embraced the depths at which he had sunk. Creatures born of Fallen blood and a sinner's soul, known as Infernals, joined in this battle. Even with both sides showing no mercy, the war persisted long and remained nothing more than a stalemate. Desperation caused Lucifer to seek other options. Eventually, he took his own blood and made an Infernal as well; this Infernal became known as Revantulus. Revantulus was quick to enter the fray, and easily slaughtered the angels of the war. God desperately tried to order the retreat, but even before he could, many of his forces were massacred. Revantulus proved to be a terrifying abomination. The Infernal used magic that summoned the blood of the deceased, able to shape it into frightening forms. When all hope seemed lost for God and his angels, Revantulus suddenly turned traitor and began slaughtering Lucifer's armies instead. With his trump card having turned on him, Lucifer realized that he had made a grave error. The only way to fix this was to form a truce; a temporary one, but a truce nonetheless. With aid from both angel and demonic smiths, God and Lucifer created a mystical object called the Devil Breaker. With it, Revantulus was able to be contained, and he was thus buried beneath the Earth so he could do no harm again. Though this truce did not last forever, it was some time again until Heaven and Hell waged war on each other again. Millions of years passed onward, and it wasn't until Revantulus' second coming that God was forced to take action once more. Demise of Humanity God sent his angels down to Earth after the gates of Heaven and Hell were torn open. Though originally, God intended to contain the situation down on Earth, complications arose when the angelic armies were forced to fight against the demonic hordes who rose from the depths. This caused another war between the two forces, though it did not last as long. As the universes tore themselves apart because of the deteriorating situation, angels and demons locked in a fierce battle where there would be no victor. A lone figure arrived, slaughtering the archangel and demonic commander who lead both armies. Without direction, the two armies came to a stalemate, just as they had many eras ago. In a desperate plea to rid Earth of Revantulus, God sent his most trusted weapon smith, the very same that had helped forge the Devil Breaker many years ago. Though the weapon smith was mortally wounded, it managed to pass on Seranova to Ashlynn. The holy sword proved to be pivotal in bringing about Revantulus' downfall. Global Tournament Though God played no real role in the events of the Global Tournament, Connor had managed to steal away a fraction of the deity's power, prior to the beginning of the Tournament. The exact methods of this are left unknown, and said power was returned to God upon the conclusion of the tournament and Connor's subsequent disappearance. Appearance Due to the reclusive nature of a deity so powerful, accounts on God's actual appearance are vague at best. Some claim him to be a wizened old man with a beard as white as snow and robes that glow with a radiant and holy aura. Others have said that he has appeared as nothing but a shapeless volume of light, bursting between the clouds and showering the Earth with warmth. If conflicting statements are anything to believe, it is possible that God has no defined appearance; being a deity, he may be able to alter his shape as he pleases, to suit whatever situation that needs his attention. Personality God's personality is largely unknown, but it is suspected that he conducts himself as a kind and merciful deity. However, with how he has shown himself during the various wars with Lucifer, God can be ruthless and cruel as well. The ever-changing world has changed him into a figure that attempts to maintain order, whatever the cost may be. While still trying to stay away from mortal affairs, he has sent his armies down to Earth before, typically during a major crisis. Of the few that have personally met God, he's been described as "a bit of a dick." Relationships Lucifer Once having been his right-hand angel, Lucifer was cast away from Heaven for not embracing those who would inherit the Earth. Since then, the relationship between the two has been poor; numerous wars have erupted because of Lucifer's animosity towards his former master. While God tries to be merciful in his dealings, he has been known to unleash Heaven's wrath upon the wicked devils to show an example of them. He regrets having banished Lucifer, though still believes that he had earned what he deserved.Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Deities